


Юг

by bayern



Category: Original Work
Genre: Isolation, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: Кажется, Тревор умер в среду. Зик не был уверен; Тревор отвечал за ведение календаря в их команде, но бывали дни когда они сбивались со счета или попросту забывали сделать отметку. Забавно, в мире властвовал апокалипсис, а они тряслись над блокнотом от Молескин.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [South](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499516) by [alcibiades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcibiades/pseuds/alcibiades). 



***

Кажется, Тревор умер в среду. Зик не был уверен; Тревор отвечал за ведение календаря в их команде, но бывали дни когда они сбивались со счета или попросту забывали сделать отметку. Забавно, в мире властвовал апокалипсис, а они тряслись над блокнотом от Молескин.

Определенно можно было сказать одно – все летело в тартарары. Они стремились углубиться как можно дальше на юг до наступления зимы, но пешим ходом далеко не уйдешь; незаблокированных или функционирующих автомобилей практически не встречалось, а ни Тревор, ни Зик не смыслили в автомеханике. Большую часть пути они проходили пешком или, если позволяла дорога, проезжали на велосипеде.

С наступлением октября заметно похолодало. С каждым новым утром в воздухе отчетливо ощущалась морозная свежесть, а листья на деревьях постепенно сменяли зелень на желтизну и багрянец. Тревор задумчиво вгляделся в чистое ярко-голубое небо и произнес:

– Нужно поскорее добраться до Миннесоты, или нам конец.

Зик смутно представлял, в каком штате они находятся, а на следующий день Тревор умер. Из них двоих лишь Тревор разбирался в навигации. Честно говоря, он был лучшим во всем. Что крайне не вязалось с его внешним видом: худой, с длинными волосами, излишне хрупкий, от того казавшийся слабым, – но благодаря отцу, бывшему военному с обостренной паранойей и посттравматическим расстройством, Тревор хорошо усвоил основные навыки выживания.

В тот день они попали в переделку. При иных обстоятельствах напарники обошли бы город стороной, но им требовалось пополнить припасы. Да и аптеки попадались не часто.

Аптека CVS была разгромлена и разграблена. Зик рылся у опрокинутой стойки в передней части магазина, а Тревор скрылся в задней. Среди всевозможных бутыльков Зику в основном попадались антациды, а Тревору требовался ибупрофен или другие болеутоляющие препараты. Неожиданно из-за спины раздался шум борьбы.

К тому времени, как он добрался до Тревора, схватка закончилась. Четыре зомби лежали с размозженными прикладом головами. Тревор, упираясь ладонями в колени, тяжело дышал, но выглядел целым и здоровым.

– Пошли отсюда, – заявил он Зику. – Здесь нет ничего, ради чего стоило бы рисковать.

Оглядываясь назад, Зику возможно стоило сразу заподозрить неладное. Но как можно было усомниться в обычно чересчур ответственном и добросовестном Треворе. Поэтому Зик промолчал. Он слишком устал: его вымотали окружающий хаос, борьба за жизнь, постоянные остановки и рытье в мусоре и беспрерывная ходьба день за днем.

– Как скажешь, – покорно согласился он, следуя за другом к парадной двери магазина.

Через день Тревор заболел. Поначалу Зик тактично молчал, но когда тот попросил остановиться и перевести дыхание в четвертый или пятый раз, пока они продирались сквозь кукурузное поле, он не выдержал и поравнялся с ним, отмечая у него обильное потоотделение и нездоровый оттенок кожи.

– Не волнуйся, – отмахнулся Тревор. – Смена погоды. Скорее всего банальная простуда или аллергия. – Он откинул влажные от пота волосы с лица, которое от прилившей к голове крови приобрело бордовый оттенок. Запавшие глаза с фиолетово-зелеными подтеками казались невероятно огромными. – Проклятье. Бесит, что из-за моей слабости мы вынуждены замедлиться.

Зик осторожно потрогал лоб прохворавшего друга. Кожа обжигала.

– Мы идем уже целый день. Давай поищем какое-нибудь укрытие.

Выбор пал на сарай с ворохом затхлой соломы внутри, пока Зик распаковывал и раскатывал свернутые одеяла, Тревор, дрожа от озноба, приткнулся в углу.

– Иди, ложись, – позвал Зик. – Ночью будет прохладно.

– Знаю, но я не хочу тебя заразить, – отнекивался Тревор. – Если мы заболеем оба, то вдвойне замедлимся, – он отрицательно покачал головой. – Я посплю отдельно. Подашь мне одеяло?

Зик заботливо укутал одеялом ослабшего Тревора.

– Может, хочешь перекусить? – предложил он, присев перед ним на корточки. – Перекуси батончиком гранолы или еще чем?

– Не хочу, спасибо, – отказался Тревор. – Может утром. Сейчас мне нужен лишь сон. Все будет в порядке.

– Как скажешь, чувак, – не стал настаивать Зик, с беспокойством глядя на стеклянный взгляд и пропитанные потом волосы друга. Верный своему слову Тревор моментально заснул. Зик поужинал и обследовал окрестности вокруг сарая. Вернувшись назад, он некоторое время понаблюдал за спящим Тревором. Упавшие на лицо пряди мерно колыхались в такт дыхания, несмотря на недомогание Трев казался таким умиротворенным. Устроившись в куче сена, Зик наконец уснул.

Наутро тело нещадно ломило, ночью Зик сильно замерз без привычно согревающего чужого тепла. Проморгавшись, он сел и кинул взгляд на друга, все также лежавшего в углу и до подбородка замотанного в одеяло.

– Трев, – негромко окликнул он. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы разбудить его, но...

– Трев? – обеспокоенно повторил Зик, выкарабкиваясь из сена и кидаясь к Тревору. Пару секунд он взволнованно разглядывал бледного посеревшего друга, который, вроде бы, не дышал. – Тревор, – вновь позвал он и, опустившись на колени, потянул на себя одеяло.

Дрожащей рукой Зик коснулся обнаженной кожи Тревора. Жар прошел. Тревор лежал холодный, словно лед. Странно, еще накануне вечером его лоб обжигал пальцы. Сейчас же кожа казалась жесткой, похожей на воск. Ладонь Зика плавно очертила скулу и опустилась на шею Тревора. Пульс не прощупывался.

Зик испуганно отшатнулся назад. Он понимал, что следует сделать дальше. Они не раз обсуждали подобное развитие событий. Единственное о чем они никогда не говорили, это о будущем. Он всмотрелся в лицо Тревора: закрытые глаза обрамляли темные пушистые ресницы, сквозь кожу просвечивали изгибы голубых вен. Во рту у Зика пересохло, в горле запершило.

– Мне страшно.

***

Впервые Зик встретил Тревора, убегая от зомби. Это был один из тех случаев, когда кроме бегства не оставалось иного выбора. Да, он имел при себе бейсбольную биту, но Зик реально оценивал свои шансы против прущей на него толпы нежити. Пока он осыпал ударами битой одного зомби, подтянулось еще пятеро мертвяков. Убежать от не испытывающего боли противника – самое логичное и эффективное действо. Он четыре года состоял в университетской сборной по легкой атлетике. Поэтому бегать он умел как никто другой.

Все шло прекрасно, пока дверь, в которую он врезался, не захотела открыться. Возможно, дверь была закрыта на замок или заблокирована изнутри, так как она ни в какую не поддавалась на усилия выбить ее. Мертвяки приближались, а очередная попытка сломать дерево ногой провалилась.

И тут раздался выстрел. За всю свою недолгую жизнь Зик впервые наяву услышал звук выстрела, но инстинкты не подвели, он замер на месте. Кровь одного из зомби брызнула в разные стороны и тот рухнул наземь.

– Ты что творишь? – прокричал кто-то. – Отбивайся!

Выстрел, одним зомби меньше. Еще два. Зик довольно быстро пришел в себя и ударил четвертого мертвяка битой, его голова словно перезрелая тыква, отлетела в сторону. Последнего зомби упокоила очередная попавшая в цель пуля. Зик огляделся по сторонам, выискивая стрелка, и успел заметить в окне промелькнувший силуэт.

Пару минут спустя спаситель появился в распахнутых дверях здания. На вид он оказался ровесником Зика... нет, немного моложе и выше. Тощий, с копной спутанных темно-рыжих волнистых волос.

– Ты один? – спросил он Зика, не опуская ружье.

Зик утвердительно кивнул, размышляя, стоит ли поднимать руки вверх.

– Я тоже, – беспечно поделился парень. – Мы должны держаться вместе. Вдвоем легче выжить, чем в одиночку. – Он склонил голову набок и оттянул край грязной футболки. – Как тебя зовут?

– Зик.

– Зик, – повторил незнакомец. То, как он произнес имя, выдавало в нем уроженца Среднего Запада со свойственным им протяжным звуком «и». Он удовлетворенно кивнул и покосился на Зика, уперев руки в бедра, сквозь дыры в джинсах сверкали голые колени. – Я Тревор. Ты все время был сам по себе? Как ты продержался так долго?

– Э-э-э, – растерялся Зик. – Да. Не знаю. Я постоянно убегал. Я очень быстро бегаю.

– Ага, я видел, – согласился Тревор. – Ладно. Нам пора уходить. Звуки выстрелов могут привлечь мертвяков. Пошли со мной, где-то в полумиле отсюда я оборудовал небольшое убежище.

Зик без раздумий последовал за новым знакомым, послушно продираясь через заторы из разбитых или сгоревших автомобилей; под подошвами гулко хрустело битое стекло. В голове возникли неприятные ассоциации с матерью, которая постоянно вбивала в голову сына мысли о лидерстве, коим сейчас и не пахло. Вероятно, она... погибла. Скорее всего. Или того похуже.

Убежищем оказалась квартира на третьем этаже.

– Она не занята, – пояснил Тревор. – Прежде чем заселиться, я убедился, что здание полностью свободно. Все двери заперты. Конечно, место нельзя назвать абсолютно безопасным... Но в нынешнем мире нет понятия безопасности... А как временное пристанище вполне сгодится.

В квартире имелись притащенные из магазинов бутыли с водой, коробка с необходимыми медикаментами для оказания первой помощи и пожарный выход.

– У меня лишь одна кровать, – счел нужным добавить Тревор, – но есть диван. Мы можем спать на нем по очереди.

– Как скажешь, – согласился Зик, разглядывая себя в зеркале впервые с тех пор как... Грязная темная кожа, щетина, отросшие волосы и в довесок слегка безумный взгляд.

– Эй, – позвал Тревор, откладывая ружье в сторону и обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо нежданному соседу. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, – возвращаясь в реальность, откликнулся Зик. – Да, все нормально. Просто... ты первый живой человек, которого я...

Он резко замолчал, полагая, что и без слов понятен ход мыслей.

– Я тоже, – спустя минуту признался Тревор. – Я тоже.

***

Зик не смог заставить себя застрелить друга. Он понимал, Тревора бы взбесило такое решение. Но когда Зик всматривался в мертвое лицо, то оно казалось таким родным и привычным, словно Тревор спал обычным сном. У Зика рука не поднималась причинить ему вред.

Поэтому он оставил труп лежать в сарае, а сам вышел на улицу и принялся рыть неглубокую могилу. Песчаная почва подавалась легко; находясь в прострации, Зик отстранено подумал, что такая земля вполне подошла бы под посев урожая.

Окоченевшее тело оказалось довольно тяжелым. Тревор и при жизни не был пушинкой, но, казалось, после смерти его вес увеличился вдвое. Когда Зик наконец добрался до края могилы, с него градом лил пот и им полностью завладело отчаяние, подпитанное давящим чувством вины. Свернувшийся во сне калачиком Тревор не помещался в вырытую яму, и Зику пришлось расширить ее. Он смотрел на лежащего на дне земляной ямы друга, бледное лицо которого усыпали комья грязи, и хотел замедлить это мгновение.

В голове крутились непрошеные мысли, те же, что одолевали его спустя какое-то время после знакомства с Тревором, когда между ними установилась некая грань доверия и стало возможным начать задавать личные вопросы. Тревор излучал ауру обособленности и закрытости, словно ему никто не нужен и он самодостаточен сам по себе. Зик никогда раньше не встречал подобных людей. Он желал узнать о новом друге как можно больше подробностей: откуда он родом? Почему остался один? Как долго он жил один? Есть ли у него брат или сестра? Но страшился спросить.

Однажды они возвращались с очередной вылазки в город. Пара городских кварталов была более-менее очищена от нежити; частично это являлось заслугой Тревора, но некоторые зомби не представляли угрозы, находясь на грани истощения. Пополнение припасов из заброшенных магазинов сопровождалось минимальным риском для жизни, и, пользуясь случаем, друзья подчистую опустошали магазинные прилавки. И так, толкая перед собой продуктовую корзину, полную консервов и медикаментов, они шли по пустынной улице.

– Где ты находился, когда начался апокалипсис? – неожиданно спросил Тревор.

Зик удивленно моргнул.

– В школе, – наконец ответил он.

– В школе? – переспросил Тревор. – А сколько тебе лет?

– Восемнадцать, – легко отозвался Зик. – Исполнилось восемнадцать за пару недель до... В классе я был самым старшим. Я ходил в частную школу. Мама перевела меня из государственной школы, ее сильно заботило качество получаемого мною образования.

– Как это? – не понял Тревор.

– Не знаю, – признался Зик. – В классе я был единственным чернокожим учеником, но, вроде бы, ко мне относились без предрассудков. – Он обошел корзину и расчистил ногой дорогу от камней и мусора. – А ты? – полюбопытствовал он. – Где ты был?

– С отцом, – ответил Тревор. – Он забрал меня из школы, мы собирались в поход. Должны были хорошо провести время. – Склонив голову, он продолжил толкать тележку. – Он многому меня научил. Отец забирал меня на выходные, но вместо нормального отдыха мы уходили в лес, где он обучал меня всякому дерьму. Разводить костер, строить шалаш, охотиться. А в конце уикенда от меня требовалось самостоятельно повторить освоенные навыки. Как же я ненавидел это. Я так хотел заниматься чем-то обычным и банальным.

Не зная, чем ответить на откровенность, Зик промолчал. Он не видел лицо Тревора, но плечи выдавали испытываемое им напряжение.

– А сейчас он мертв, – добавил Тревор. – А я все еще жив.

– Может, он не совсем мертв, – Зик понимал, что сморозил глупость. – Может, он где-то там...

– Он мертв, – зло отрезал Тревор, упрямо выпячивая подбородок. К лицу прилила кровь, а в глазах блестела влага. – Я там был. Я знаю, что он умер. Просто знаю.

Тревор резко остановился и замер как вкопанный. На секунду Зик растерялся, но затем осознание собственного идиотизма обрушилось на него. Он опустил биту к добытым припасам и обошел корзину.

– Прости, – прошептал Зик, притягивая друга к себе.

Спустя несколько минут Тревор расслабился и вернул объятия. Стоя, обнявшись, посреди улицы, они были открыты со всех сторон, но до убежища оставалось не так далеко, а интуиция нашептывала Зику: отношения между ними перешли на новый уровень. Он привык воспринимать Тревора как некую головоломку или накрепко закрытую дверь, а оказалось, он – обычный человек. Как и Зику, ему бывало чертовски страшно.

***

Оказалось, похороны лучшего друга – не самое худшее. Зик это понял пару часов спустя. Засыпав могилу землей, он вернулся в сарай и собрал рюкзак Тревора. В груди давило. Но прошедшие месяцы закалили, теперь он мог позаботиться о себе сам. Он кинул взгляд на чужое одеяло и не стал забирать его с собой, но решительно потянулся за оставленным другом ружьем.

Тяжесть приклада ощущалась неправильной. Конечно же он умел стрелять... Тревор научил... Просто оружие принадлежало Тревору, и владеть им казалось до ужаса странным. Но оставить ружье было бы нелепо и безрассудно. Поэтому Зик закинул ружье за плечо, где уже болтался рюкзак, достал карту и отправился в путь.

Осознание потери накатило на Зика позднее. Когда начало темнеть, он продолжал шагать по проселочной дороге, минуя заросшие поля и фермерские дома, неоднократно встречаемые на протяжении дня. Двойной вес поклажи давил на плечи, Зик рефлекторно обернулся, собираясь попросить Тревора забрать себе часть ноши. Но того за спиной не оказалось.

Тревора не было. И вряд ли бы появился. Зик остро пожалел, что уделял недостаточно внимания его урокам. Он жалел, что принимал как данность умение Тревора развести костер, найти съедобные коренья или починить заклинившее ружье. Теперь Зик остался один. Не с кем стало обмениваться глупыми шутками. Даже если повезет и он встретит выживших, если продержится достаточно долго, то вряд ли вновь обретет друга, ведь подобных Тревору людей попросту нет. А самое главное: они с Тревором провели вместе около полугода и ни разу не поссорились.

Зик как стоял, так и сел посреди дороги. В глазах мгновенно защипало. Он забыл, когда плакал в последний раз, может, лет в четырнадцать, когда умер любимый кролик. Но сейчас слезы лились потоком, тело сотрясала дрожь. Крупные слезы капали на асфальт, собираясь в небольшие лужицы, не отражая и доли урагана эмоций, бушевавших внутри. Успокоившись, Зик поднялся и направился к ближайшей ферме.

Зик не думал, что удастся заснуть, но недавняя истерика истощила. Впервые за много месяцев он лег в постель один, некому было попенять, мол, засыпать на втором этаже – не лучшая идея. Но он спал как убитый.

Следующий день прошел в том же ритме, что и предыдущий.

***

Удивительно, но после смерти друга мир вокруг предстал в гораздо более мрачных тонах. До встречи с Тревором Зик провел в одиночестве всего пару недель... но тогда перед ним стояла одна задача – выжить. А сейчас жизнь превратилась в рутину. Может, это и правильно. Но нынешнее существование трудно было назвать реальной жизнью.

Каждый раз, просыпаясь в новом месте, он съедал протеиновый батончик, выпивал бутыль воды и вновь пускался в путь. Зик шел день напролет, пока усталость не давала о себе знать или с наступлением ночи не ухудшалась видимость. Тогда он, подыскав подходящее укрытие, укладывался спать.

Обычно осенью было очень красиво. Честно признаться, этот год не стал исключением. Куда ни кинь взгляд, открывалась умиротворяющая картина; зомби или отправились в поисках пищи в более густонаселенную местность, или их истощенные голодом тела утратили способность двигаться. Зик пока не повстречал ни одного мертвяка. А меж тем листья на кленах сменили летнюю зелень на золото и бордо, кажущиеся бескрайними серебристо-пурпурные поля уходили за горизонт на фоне идеально чистого голубого неба.

Зика красоты природы не волновали, впрочем, как и сама жизнь. Он знал одно – надо продолжать идти на юг. Таков был изначальный план. Остальное не имело значения.

На ночь Зик устроился в небольшом придорожном сарае, в котором едва хватало места, чтобы вытянуть ноги, но за день ходьбы он настолько устал, что место показалось ему подобно раю. Единственное на что хватило сил – растянуть по периметру цепь из стекляшек и консервных банок, затем он улегся на пол, понимая, на утро, если оно наступит, будут болеть все мышцы.

Моментально уснув, Зик рывком проснулся посреди ночи от грохота металла и стекла. Он сжал в руках ружье; шум снаружи не умолкал, вдруг что-то обрушилось на входную дверь.

Опыт подсказывал: нужно немного обождать. Нежить не чувствовала боли, и сломанные конечности не могли ее остановить, зомби будут упорно долбиться в запертую дверь, пока та не рухнет или мертвые тела не распадутся на части.

Зик проверил, заряжено ли оружие, снял засов и, глубоко вздохнув, рывком открыл дверь, надеясь нехитрой уловкой вынудить незваных гостей отступить от убежища. Он вскинул ружье и прицелился в кромешной тьме, как вдруг мертвяк вновь появился в поле зрения.

Это был Тревор.

Зик смотрел на ожившего друга, ружье в дрожащих руках ходило ходуном. Тревор, явно ожидая неминуемой боли, прикрыл глаза и поднял руки. Белая футболка была перепачкана могильной землей, комья грязи застряли и в волосах.

– Прошу, не стреляй, – умоляюще пробормотал он.

***

– Какие у тебя были планы? – спросил Тревор, возвращая Зику бутыль с водой; ружье покоилось на рюкзаке, друзья задумчиво глядели в темнеющее небо сквозь языки пламени.

– Ты о чем? – не понял Зик.

Тревор одарил его саркастическим взглядом, мол «Да ладно!».

– После школы. Мы оба учились в старших классах, верно? Чем ты хотел заняться дальше, пойти в колледж?

– А, – протянул Зик. – Не надо так на меня не смотреть. Очень сложный вопрос. Эм... если честно, я не знаю. Все в моей семье – медики, думаю, в итоге, я бы тоже посвятил себя медицине.

– Медицина – это серьезно, – уважительно произнес Тревор. – Это не та профессия, которая дается легко.

Зик неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Мой отец – офтальмолог, мама – медсестра, а сестра – вирусолог. Я всегда считал, что должен продолжить семейную традицию. Не знаю. Я хорошо учился и поступил в несколько колледжей. Главное же получить высшее образование, а остальное не важно, так ведь?

– Не знаю, – отозвался Трев. – В моей семье ни у кого нет диплома о высшем образовании.

– О, – растерялся Зик. – Прости, я... наверно кажусь тебе странным?

– Нет, – поспешил заверить Тревор. – Мне нравится говорить с тобой. Так я чувствую себя более нормальным. Было бы странно, если бы все люди проживали одинаковые жизни. Ужасно скучно, не находишь?

– Ты к тому, что в моей жизни не хватает острых впечатлений? – переспросил Зик, перехватив взгляд Тревора, он улыбнулся ему, тот незамедлительно вернул улыбку. – Ладно, а кем ты хотел стать?

– Психологом, – важно ответил Трев. – Я поступил в Манитобский университет, они предложили мне неплохую стипендию.

– Забавно, – поделился Зик. – Я плыл по течению и собирался в мед, ты осознанно хотел стать доктором, а в итоге... никто из нас не получит желаемое.

Тревор рассмеялся.

– У тебя очень странное чувство юмора, – заметил он и вновь засмеялся чистым, громким смехом. – Проклятье, ну, ты развеселил. Давай-ка, помоги мне потушить пламя, пора ложиться спать.

***

– Тревор? – шокированно позвал Зик, опуская дуло ружья.

Тревор открыл глаза, зрачки в которых отличались размерами, а один глаз приобрел неприятный красный оттенок. 

– Я боялся, что не смогу найти тебя, – пожаловался он, медленно опуская руки. – Ты проделал большой путь.

Зик не мог подобрать слов. Он лишь с открытым ртом безмолвно смотрел на воскресшего друга. Тревор выглядел ужасно – неестественно бледный, губы имели неприятный фиолетовый оттенок, кровоподтеки на пальцах почернели. Вокруг носа налились синяки, явно от лопнувших капилляров. Он походил на того, кем в принципе и являлся – восставшим трупом. Но Трев... говорил и вел себя как прежде.

– Зик, – позвал он. – Скажи хоть что-нибудь?

– Какого черта, – выругался Зик.

Тревор приблизился и опустился на землю, оказавшись наполовину в сарае.

– Ты не пристрелил меня, – попенял он. – Тебе следовало выстрелить. – Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к ладони Зика чуть пониже оружейного приклада. Ледяная кожа и отсутствие пульса. – Мы же не раз обсуждали это. И поклялись.

– Я знаю, – покаялся Зик. Казалось, рот жил своей жизнью, тогда как мозг продолжал пребывать в прострации. – Я не смог. Я... знаю, я должен был, но не смог. Просто не смог. – Он поднял свободную руку и провел по огрубевшей коже щеки Тревора.

– Ну, хотя бы, ты похоронил меня, – похвалил Трев.

– Ага, – откликнулся Зик. – Мне показалось, так будет правильнее. Я не собирался бросать тебя там, я... – замолчав, он потряс головой, будто приводя мысли в порядок. – Как такое возможно? Как ты добрался, как?..

– Не знаю, – принялся объяснять Тревор. – Когда я проснулся, мне было так плохо, я... помнил... все. Я понимал, что произошло, но не знал почему. В общем, я проснулся, выкопался из могилы, а так как я знал о твоем маршруте, то последовал за тобой. Я боялся, что не найду тебя, но потом я осознал, что улавливаю твой запах.

– Как-будто... ты хочешь съесть меня или что? – не понял Зик.

– Нет, – немного отодвинувшись, пояснил Трев. – Я чувствовал тебя как... что-то теплое, живое, я различаю нюансы. Я, конечно, голоден, но по-иному.

– Хочешь протеиновый батончик? – предложил Зик.

– Лучше не надо, – отказался Тревор. – Полагаю, к чувству голода необходимо просто привыкнуть.

– Ладно, – не стал спорить Зик, все еще пребывавший в шоке от реальности происходящего. Прошедшие пара дней предстали в виде обычного кошмара, но холодная кожа Тревора, который продолжал держать Зика за руку, являлась неопровержимым доказательством обратного. Зик вновь потряс головой. 

– И что нам теперь делать? – устало спросил он.

– Ложись спать, – предложил Тревор. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть. А утром... мы продолжим путь. Нам все еще желательно перебраться южнее до наступления зимы.

– Сарай слишком мал для двоих, – посетовал Зик, заходя во внутрь и оглядывая крошечное пространство вокруг. 

– Не страшно, – успокоил Трев. – Я не устал и посторожу.

Зик вернулся в ночное укрытие и улегся, но, несмотря на усталость, заснуть не получалось. Он не мог выбросить из головы мысль: а если поутру Тревор исчезнет? Что, если у него галлюцинации или ему снится сон? Однажды он уже потерял Тревора, Зик сомневался, что сможет пережить утрату повторно. Он решил бороться со сном, чтобы подаренный второй шанс не испарился бесследно.

Спустя какое-то время дверь сарая приоткрылась, и освещенный лунным светом проявился силуэт Тревора.

– Эй, – окликнул он. – Я слышу твое дыхание и знаю, ты не спишь. Не волнуйся, я никуда не денусь и утром все еще буду тут.

И исчез, прикрыв за собой дверь. Зик уткнулся лицом в ладони и закрыл глаза.

***

На следующее утро Зик с минуту лежал и смотрел в деревянный потолок, размышляя, была ли ночная встреча сном или явью. Но когда он, наконец, встал и решился открыть дверь, Тревор сидел и ждал на улице, пусть и выглядел немного бледнее и страшнее, чем запомнилось с ночи.

– Привет, – поздоровался Зик, потирая глаза.

– Привет, – отзеркалил Тревор. – Ты похож... на мертвяка.

– И чувствую себя также, – проворчал Зик. – А ты нет?

– Не знаю, – колебался Трев. – Пожалуй нет. Хотя, смерть сказалась на мне не лучшим образом, согласен?

Зик так и не убрал руки от глаз.

– Ты же не сердишься на меня? – выдавил он. – При дневном свете ты выглядишь... реально плохо.

– Я не только внешность имел ввиду, – не обиделся Трев. – Я не виню тебя за страх, Зик. Это нормальная реакция. Прости. – Он принялся рассматривать свои руки, поочередно шевеля пальцами. – Так ужасно, да?

– Ты кажешься... очень мертвым, – признался Зик.

Откинув голову на стену сарая, Тревор обреченно застонал.

– Ну, – подытожил он, пока Зик разворачивал снэк и завтракал. – Ведь так и есть.

– Не то, чтобы совсем ужасно, – оправдывался Зик. – Ты похож на себя прежнего. Просто мертвый. – он неловко покосился на друга. – Может, съешь батончик?

– Спасибо, не хочу, – отказался Трев. – Прибереги их для себя.

Зик молча кивнул, дожевывая завтрак, затем смял обертку и спрятал ее в карман рюкзака.

– Ты готов... продолжить путешествие? – щурясь в лучах яркого утреннего солнца, осторожно поинтересовался Зик. – Другой альтернативы нет.

– Сомневаюсь, что мне так уж важно следовать на юг, – не согласился Тревор, – но тебе – да. Нам нужно перебраться южнее. За эти дни ты прошел большое расстояние. Если продолжим двигаться в том же темпе, у нас остаются неплохие шансы.

Посчитав неуместным переспрашивать, Зик не стал уточнять, о каких шансах тот говорит.

– Как скажешь, – он подтвердил согласие кивком головы. Зик со стоном поднялся, вчерашний марафон все же давал о себе знать, и протянул руку Тревору. Закинув за спину рюкзак и определившись с направлением, они отправились дальше на юг.

***

Они шли днями напролет. Наблюдая за Тревором, Зик пришел к выводу, тот может идти вечность, без устали. Воскресший друг даже утратил потребность во сне; ему не хотелось есть или пить. Приближение зимы ощущалось все явственнее, но Тревору было комфортно в потрепанной футболке и стоптанных кедах. Когда Зик смотрел на него, он не мог с уверенностью сказать, дышит ли тот.

Останавливаясь на ночь, они не вели задушевных бесед. Зик так уставал за день от выбранного темпа и постоянного ожидания опасности, что все, что ему хотелось – поесть и уснуть. Иногда, во время дневных переходов, друзья затевали пустые разговоры о давным-давно просмотренных фильмах или играли в слова.

Внутри себя Зик ощущал ростки чего-то хрупкого, но так до конца и не смог понять смысла этого чувства. Ощущения походили на школьные занятия, где ученикам поручали заботиться о кукле-младенце или сыром яйце, когда малейшая неудача в действиях оборачивалась провалом и неудовлетворительной оценкой. Как-то Тревор поделился мучающим его страхом, что однажды он утратит себя. Зик боялся того же. Лучший и единственный друг умер и вернулся к нему, будучи зомби. Да, Тревор сильно отличался от обычной нежити. И что? Поэтому они продолжали упрямо идти на юг. Зомби-друг – это меньшая из неприятностей, свалившихся на их головы за период гребанного апокалипсиса.

– Может, передохнем, – неожиданно предложил Тревор, искоса посматривая на друга. Зик не смог расшифровать выражение его лица, но предполагал, что так Трев намекал на усталый вид самого Зика. Если честно, он еле переставлял ноги, чувствовал себя отвратительно и признавал, что довел себя до истощения.

По идее, Зику следовало возмутиться, но сил на протесты не осталось.

– Как скажешь, – согласился он.

– Мы можем даже поискать нормальную постель, – проявил заботу Тревор, деликатно не делая акцента на том, кому именно необходима кровать.

– Было бы здорово, – признал Зик. Когда они нашли нужный дом, то он поймал себя на мысли, что практически успел позабыть, какого это – лежать на чем-то мягком, уютном и не отдающим затхлостью. Пусть с момента последней ночевки в кровати прошло не более пары недель, но воспоминания о той ночи казались бесконечно далекими.

Ночь выдалась невероятно холодной, даже с учетом надежной крыши над головой и одеялом, натянутым до подбородка. Зик слышал беспрерывные шаги друга по комнате от окна к двери.

– Эй, – неуверенно окликнул он, опираясь на локти и позволяя одеялу соскользнуть вниз. – Я не могу заснуть, пока ты ходишь туда-сюда.

– Оу, – растерялся Тревор, останавливаясь. Он сел в кресло и подпер подбородок рукой. Верное ружье лежало рядом, Трев не преминул вернуть его себе и, как и прежде, постоянно носил с собой. Откинувшись в кресле, он окинул взглядом нелепое убранство комнаты. 

– Прости, – извинился он спустя минуту. – Просто этот дом не кажется мне совершенно безопасным.

– Я понимаю, – поддержал Зик. – Вообще, в этом я полагаюсь на тебя. Ты более подкован в подобных вещах. На самом деле, я реально оценивал свои шансы и понимал, моя смерть – лишь вопрос времени.

Тревор рассмеялся.

– Большинство людей назвало бы меня банальным параноиком.

– Но разве в сложившейся ситуации это не весомый плюс? – пошутил Зик.

– Я тоже так думаю, – поддержал Тревор. – Вот только, ситуация – полное дерьмо. Я всегда считал себя не от мира сего, понимаешь? Подростки моего возраста должны быть более беспечны. Я всегда старался все просчитать и по мере возможностей избежать ошибок. Но, благодаря миру, неуклонно катящемуся в ад, это совершенно не важно.

Зик озабоченно моргнул.

– Парень, ты попал, – признал он. – И какого тебе сейчас?

– Я мертв, – огрызнулся Трев. – Но в остальном, я в полном порядке. Прости. Тебе не обязательно выслушивать мое нытье. Я старался сдерживаться и не грузить тебя, но, черт, зачем я тебе это рассказываю?

Зик сел, оборачивая одеяло вокруг талии.

– Не нужно держать все в себе, – рассудил он. – Ты же знаешь, я никогда не осужу тебя.

– Да, знаю, – поддакнул Тревор. – Должен сказать, ты – самый непредвзятый человек, которого я встречал. – Он вновь засмеялся, тряся головой, отчего волосы даже в свете единственной работающей лампы казались необычайно рыжими, приобретя более насыщенный оттенок, чем при жизни. – А знаешь, что самое смешное?

– Нет, – не сдержал любопытства Зик.

– Сейчас ноябрь, – охотно продолжил Трев. – А мой день рождения в сентябре, а значит, мне исполнилось восемнадцать лет. И, как и в последние четыре года, а может и раньше, я... озабочен своей девственностью. Черт, никогда не желал оказаться восемнадцатилетним девственником. – Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Длинные изящные пальцы были полной противоположностью лопатообразной ладони Зика. – И я только что понял, технически, я умер девственником!

Зик захохотал, он никак не мог справиться с одолевающим смехом.

– Черт, ты же не паришься по этому поводу, верно? – наконец поинтересовался он.

– Да нет, – отозвался Тревор. – Какой смысл переживать, если я утратил все шансы на обратное. – Он посмотрел на Зика сквозь растопыренные пальцы и криво улыбнулся. – Даже если мы переживем зиму и встретим выживших, то сомневаюсь, что кто-то захочет трахаться с зомби.

Зик ошарашенно заморгал.

– Может да, – осторожно заметил он, – а может, и нет. – Зик был смущен и, пытаясь успокоиться, принялся тереть пальцы. – На самом деле, не твое хождение по кругу не давало мне покоя, – сменил он тему, – скорее холод.

– Оу, – растерялся Тревор, тяжело вздыхая. – Вряд ли я смогу помочь. Я тоже замерз. Ладно, пойду, попробую найти еще одеял. Жди меня здесь.

Тревор поднялся, острые лопатки и позвонки выпирали под тканью футболки. В соседней комнате послышался шум и шорох. Затем Тревор вернулся, неся в руках два невероятно уродливых стеганых одеяла, глядя на которые Зик с грустью подумал, что кто-то же сделал их своими руками и искренне любил, несмотря на их неказистость. Но одеяла превосходно согревали, и вскоре кончики пальцев рук и ног перестали походить на ледяные сосульки, Зик уснул, убаюканный негромким шарканьем ног Тревора.

***

Дом стал их приютом на несколько дней. Зику понравилось никуда не спешить, он понадеялся, что там, куда они так торопятся дойти, найдется подобный оплот тишины и уюта. Если, конечно, в той стороне хоть что-то уцелело, скептически нашептывал разум. Если…

Вновь начав путешествие, Тревор как-будто растерял часть энергии. Он заметно сбавил ход. Зик испытал укол вины. Возможно остановка, вызванная его передышкой, неблагоприятно сказалась на самочувствии Тревора. 

– Как ты? – участливо спросил Зик, когда они пробирались сквозь бесконечный лес, скорее всего являющийся территорией национального парка. Тревор остановился и прислонился к дереву, прижимая ладонь к животу, явно испытывая боль.

– Все нормально, – открестился он, – я... черт, не знаю как сказать. Похоже... мне нужно перекусить.

– А-а-а, – настороженно протянул Зик, не совсем понимая, на что намекает друг.

Тревор снисходительно выгнул бровь.

– Не в смысле агрх-х, мозги! – съехидничал он. – Но я бы не отказался от куска сырого мяса.

– Дерьмо, – выругался Зик, с досадой вспоминая оставленные позади фермы и тощих коров в загонах. – Что будем делать?

– В лесу водятся олени, – ответил Тревор. – Отец обучил меня охоте на них. Думаю, мне по силам поймать одного. – Он посмотрел на Зика; солнце клонилось к закату, дни стали заметно короче. В окружении пожелтевшей листвы и голых ветвей деревьев, глаза Трева светились странным светом, словно внутри полыхал пожар. – Ты подождешь меня, хорошо?

Зик кивнул, и они продолжили идти той же дорогой. Примерно через час он успел позабыть о первоочередной цели. Зик словно впал в транс, подчинившись размеренному ритму шагов, в такт им дыханию и однообразию пейзажа, проплывающего мимо. Внезапно Тревор остановился и предупреждающе вскинул руку. Зик испуганно замер на месте.

– Жди здесь, – велел Тревор, исчезая меж стволов деревьев. Зик послушно дожидался друга, казалось ушедшего вечность назад. В тишине грянул выстрел, Зик, приходя в себя, мотнул головой. К черту ожидание. Он направился на звук выстрела и вскоре заметил белую футболку Тревора и его самого, склонившегося над убитым оленем.

– Я велел тебе ждать, – не оборачиваясь, рыкнул Тревор. Напряженная поза выдавала злость и отчаяние, бушующее внутри.

– Я не хотел оставлять тебя одного! – возмутился Зик.

– Да что со мной могло случиться? – парировал Трев. – Как ты знаешь, мертвякам плевать на меня. Они принимают меня за своего.

Зик не задумывался о подобном, но в словах друга имелся смысл.

– Ну... – неуверенно протянул он. – А если в лесу есть живые люди и тебя заметят, разве они не решат, что ты пришел по их душу? – Он зло сжал кулаки. – Я... я правда тосковал по тебе. Я не хочу... я не могу вновь потерять тебя.

Устало вздохнув, Тревор обреченно поднял голову к небу, а затем запустил пальцы в спутанную, обросшую шевелюру.

– Я лишь не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким, – признался он.

Зик нахмурился и повернулся спиной к другу и убитому им оленю.

– Хорошо, – легко отозвался он. – Я не смотрю. Кушай. Предупреди, когда закончишь.

Пару мгновений в воздухе повисла тишина, а затем раздался хлюпающий звук разрываемой плоти. Забавно, Зик поднаторел настолько, что мог на слух определить происходящее за спиной действо. К сожалению, в иронии скрывалось немало грусти. Наконец чавкающие звуки смолкли.

– Я наелся, – отчитался Тревор.

Зик обернулся. Тревор стоял рядом с останками оленя, руки и нижняя часть лица были заляпаны кровью, брызги которой отпечатались и на футболке. Зик не понимал его тревоги, он не видел в происходящем ничего отталкивающего, отвратительного или ужасающего. Для него Тревор оставался Тревором.

– Пошли, – предложил он, – нужно найти воду и почистить тебя.

Немного удивленный Тревор машинально кивнул.

– Ладно, – добавил он, вновь пускаясь в дорогу.

***

С продвижением на юг пейзаж заметно изменился, бескрайние просторы полей сменялись пологими склонами холмов, постепенно становившихся все более крутыми. Что значило, друзья, наконец, вышли за границы Среднего Запада.

Но главное – воздух стал ощутимо холоднее. Они решили наведаться в магазин спорттоваров и подобрать утепленные куртки, пусть Тревору и не требовалась защита от мороза, но он странно смотрелся, расхаживая в одной футболке в середине зимы. И потом, даже если Тревор больше не испытывал боли, то это не значило, что ему не грозило обморожение.

Выбранный маршрут проходил в стороне от больших городов, таких как Чикаго и Индианаполис. Их путь пролегал в основном через сельскохозяйственные фермы, но к середине ноября друзья совершенно точно оказались на сгоревших руинах, бывших когда-то городом.

Тревор достал карту и внимательно изучил ее.

– Должно быть, это Нэшвилл.

Зик приблизился к другу.

– Не будем заходить в город? – уточнил он.

Тревор, прищурившись, поднес карту к глазам.

– Зайдем, – не согласился он. – Будем придерживаться маршрута, окружная дорога задержит нас. Предлагаю рискнуть. К тому же, вдруг сумеем пополнить наши запасы.

Тревор был нацелен на патроны для ружья, тогда как Зик – на еду и мультивитамины. Чем ближе они подходили к городским развалинам, тем слабее становилась уверенность отыскать хоть что-то полезное. Перед ними словно предстало фото из учебника с хрониками Второй мировой войны.

– Что здесь произошло? – не удержался от вопроса Зик.

Тревор недоуменно покачал головой.

– Похоже на зону бедствия, – поделился мнением он. – Пошли. Остановимся, если увидим более-менее целое здание.

Настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, они медленно проходили по разрушенным городским улицам, большинство которых были практически непроходимы из-за скопившегося мусора. Похоже, в Нэшвилле не уцелело ни одного здания. Порой Зик различал доносящиеся издалека голодные рычания зомби. Большинство жителей погибло из-за какого-то массированного удара, напросто расплющившего дома.

– Мне кажется, там магазин, – обратил внимание Тревор. И, правда, здание выглядело практически нетронутым, но из-за царившей вокруг гнетущей атмосферы Зик предпочел бы как можно скорее миновать город. Но понимая неразумность своего желания, он без возражений последовал за Тревором в магазин.

– Я займусь лекарствами, – предложил Тревор, Зик кивнул и остался рыться в валяющейся на полу груде одежды. Ситуация до ужаса напоминала тот день, когда заразился Тревор, неприятная ассоциация до чертиков пугала Зика. Тревор так и не признался, что с ним приключилось в той злополучной аптеке.

Зик набрал немало еды, в основном питательных батончиков, не раз выручавших в дороге в приступы сильной усталости. Он постоянно прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся из задней части магазина, когда, направляясь в косметический отдел, неожиданно понял: издаваемые Тревором шорохи прекратились. Зик резко выпрямился и оглянулся.

– Трев? – тревожно позвал он.

– Тревор? – громче повторил Зик, срываясь с места, словно сдавал весеннюю стометровку. Завернув за угол в отдел фармацевтики, он резко затормозил; Тревор стоял за прилавком, подняв обе руки вверх. Перед ним, сверкая обезумевшими глазами, стоял незнакомец и целился из пистолета. Пожалуй, в тот момент Зик выглядел не лучше испуганного мужчины.

Заметив новое действующее лицо, рука незнакомца, держащая пистолет качнулась в сторону, но Тревор все равно не успевал схватить стоящее у стены ружье.

– Не стреляй в него, – взмолился Зик, замахиваясь битой.

Взгляд мужчины метался между подростками, пистолет заметно дрожал в руках.

– Но он же зомби, – хрипло, словно давно не разговаривая, возмутился он.

– Я... Он не обычный зомби, – вступился Зик. – Не стреляйте, мы... мы сейчас уйдем, хорошо? Отпустите нас.

– Меня зовут Тревор, – чуть слышно, стараясь не вспугнуть, вклинился в разговор Тревор, несказанно шокируя вооруженного незнакомца. На мгновение пистолет дернулся вниз, чтобы тут же вновь прицелиться в голову болтливого зомби.

– Тогда тебе не нужна куртка, – потребовал мужчина. – Зачем тебе зимняя одежда? Ты же не чувствуешь холода.

– Забирай, – торопливо выпалил Зик. – Забирай, мы не против. Я не нападу на тебя. Просто... забирай куртку, а мы уйдем.

Тревор медленно потянул молнию вниз и повел плечами, высвобождая руки из рукавов. Он протянул парку взбудораженному, так и не опустившему пистолет мужчине. На секунду Зику показалось, что незнакомец откажется от подачки, но тот вдруг неуловимым движением выхватил куртку и неуверенно попятился назад, продолжая целиться в Тревора.

– Мы уходим, – продолжал увещевать Зик. – Уже уходим, хорошо? Никто не пострадает.

– Но он же – зомби, – не сводя глаз с Тревора, вновь повторил незнакомец. – Парень, почему ты печешься о зомби?

– Его зовут Тревор, – пояснил Зик, притягивая друга к себе за подол футболки и медленно толкая его к прилавку. – Он не такой, как другие зомби.

– В компании с нежитью, – пробормотал мужчина, еще на пару шагов отступая от странной парочки. Затем он опустил пистолет и принялся натягивать куртку, Зик незамедлительно воспользовался представленным шансом и, не оборачиваясь, бросился в противоположную сторону. Увидев входную дверь, все, что ему хотелось... просто бежать.

Зик даже не удостоверился, следует ли за ним Тревор, притормозив лишь десять минут спустя, когда продолжать бег не осталось сил. Он уперся руками в колени и зажмурил глаза, понятия не имея, где оказался.

– Ты в порядке? – участливо спросил Тревор, Зик посмотрел на него снизу вверх... отмечая надоевшую грязную футболку, нелепо смотревшуюся в лучах зимнего солнца. В спешке убегающий Тревор не забыл прихватить верное ружье, закинув его на плечо.

– Не уверен, – пожаловался Зик, выпрямляясь. Со смертью и неожиданным воскрешением Тревора внутри словно вздулся стеклянный пузырь, который неумолимо разрастался, готовясь взорваться. Зик запрокинул голову и закричал.

Растерявшийся Тревор схватил обезумевшего друга за руки, но тут же отпустил. Эмоциональная буря вскоре закончилась, запыхавшийся Зик утомился после забега. Поэтому когда он замолчал, Тревор смотрел на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.

– Я не вынесу, если еще раз потеряю тебя, – отрывисто прохрипел Зик. – Тревор, понимаешь, я не смогу без тебя? Ты сможешь, а я – нет. Я... не смогу без тебя.

– С чего ты решил, что я справлюсь без тебя? – насупившись, удивился Тревор. В вопросе не было намека на злость или обиду, обычная грусть.

– Потому что так и есть, – упрямился Зик, хватаясь за футболку друга.

– А если я не хочу, – тихо, тем же тоном, что представился напавшему в магазине незнакомцу, парировал Тревор. Словно от малейшего движения, могло случиться что-то непоправимое.

Но вращение мира не зависело от неподвижности Тревора, все было предрешено. Как и всегда; поэтому Зик наклонился и поцеловал.

На вкус холодные губы Тревора отдавали землей, руки оказались просто ледяными, когда он за плечи отстранил от себя Зика. Лицо Зика пылало от смущения, но Тревор не выглядел расстроенным или смущенным, скорее растерянным и запутавшимся.

– Ты мне очень нравишься, – признался Зик, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо.

– Ты мне тоже, – не мигая, ответил Тревор. Отведя взгляд от Зика, он сгорбился, будто ему было трудно дышать, и быстро пошел прочь. Зик бросился следом и поравнялся с ним. Тот протянул руку и взял его за ладонь, переплетая их пальцы вместе.

Так они и прошли, взявшись за руки, оставшуюся часть дня.

***

– Знаешь, скорее всего, ты спас мне жизнь, – пару вечеров спустя завел разговор Тревор. – Там, в Нэшвилле. Если это был Нэшвилл.

Костер весело потрескивал, языки пламени раскрасили бледное лицо зомби в теплые оранжевые и желтые тона. Криво улыбнувшись, Тревор посмотрел на Зика.

– Ну, скорее мою не-жизнь.

– Разве у меня был выбор? – пожимая плечами, отозвался Зик. – Сомневаюсь. Слушай, а если бы в тебя выстрелили, ты бы выжил?

– Возможно, – рассуждал Трев. – Скорее всего. Но я бы не хотел проверять это на практике, по крайней мере, не так скоро.

Зик рассмеялся.

– Твоя правда, – согласился он.

На лагерь опустилась тишина, через пару минут Тревор вновь заговорил:

– Как думаешь, кто-нибудь из твоей семьи выжил?

Ощутив пальцы друга в своих волосах, Зик невольно дернулся. Жесткие волосы жутко спутались, и расчесать их не представлялось возможным.

– Не знаю, – наконец ответил он. – Наверное, нет. Моя сестра уехала работать заграницу, в Англию, так что... вполне возможно она жива. Мама и папа... трудно сказать. Моя мама работала в больнице. А, судя по фильмам, это худшее место для встречи зомби-апокалипсиса, поэтому я не знаю.

– Да, – протянул Трев, мягкими круговыми движениями распутывая темные завитки прядей Зика.

– А твоя семья? – в ответ поинтересовался Зик.

– Мой отец совершенно точно мертв, – принялся перечислять Тревор. – Мама, скорее всего, тоже. Она была полной противоположностью отца – настоящий пацифист. Считала, люди не должны владеть оружием. Пожалуй, я просто ее не понимал. – Он смущенно улыбнулся. – По сути, я ведь еще ребенок.

– Прости, – повинился Зик.

– За что? – не понял Тревор. – Мы в одной лодке. Все что у нас осталось – мы.

– Да, – признал Зик, потянувшись за бутылкой, открутив крышку, он сделал большой глоток воды. – Несказанно повезло, – честно, но с долей сарказма добавил он. – Скажи, мы дойдем до Атланты?

– Осталось не так далеко, – заверил Трев. – У нас получится.

Зик устало потер лицо.

– А что потом? – сквозь пальцы приглушенно пробормотал он. Он запутался. Они шли так долго, справлялись без посторонней помощи. Может, в Атланте не осталось людей. Зик разучился вести себя и разговаривать с кем-то, кроме Тревора.

– Без понятия, – ответил Тревор. – Может там так же, как было в Нэшвилле. В любом случае, нельзя останавливаться. Продолжим идти на юг. Если не... Если что, то подберем что-нибудь похожее на дом в Миннеаполисе. И перезимуем.

– Как думаешь, мы встретим живых? – не удержался Зик.

– Надеюсь, – ответил Тревор. Зик посмотрел на него снизу вверх. – Чем дальше на юг, тем труднее выживать маленьким группам.

– Что, если они... не признают тебя? – тактично заметил Зик.

Тревор задумался, впрочем, не переставая массировать кожу головы Зика.

– Посмотрим, – выдал он. – Найдем других людей. Или вообще пойдем собственной дорогой.

Зик резко сел и оглянулся на друга. Отблеск костра не позволял прочитать его выражение лица. Но что Зик знал точно: лично для него ничего не изменилось.

– Все будет хорошо, – уверенно заявил он, инстинктивно чувствуя, впервые с момента катастрофы он, возможно, прав. – Мы не в силах предугадать будущее, но я уверен... пока мы вместе все будет хорошо.

Тревор смущенно улыбнулся, сжимая пальцы.

– Можно... ты не против, если я поцелую тебя? – робко попросил Зик.

– Нет, – Тревор наклонился и первым поцеловал. У него были мягкие волосы, холодные сухие губы и самый желанный рот в мире. Они долго сидели и целовались, пока не прогорели дрова, и пламя практически не потухло. Выругавшись, Тревор подкинул в костер сухих веток.

***

– По моим расчетам, остался день пути, – глядя на карту, отчитался Тревор. За время путешествия карта изрядно поистрепалась – тут и там виднелись различные пятна, места сгибов истончились, внешний вид был далек от первоначального. – Сейчас мы, должно быть, находимся в пригороде Атланты.

– А почему тогда не видно шпилей вышек или прочих строений? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Зик, вглядываясь в горизонт. Они дошли до южных регионов, надобность в теплых вещах отпала, поэтому он повязал куртку вокруг талии.

– А в Атланте были... высотные здания? – переспросил Тревор.

– Без понятия, – ответствовал Зик.

– Может, пригород Атланты очень большой по площади, – предположил Трев. – Что гадать. Пошли.

Друзья шли до заката, и весь следующий день, но пейзаж не изменился.

– Не понимаю, – устраиваясь на ночлег, разочарованно ворчал Тревор. Вокруг простирались руины пригорода, абсолютно все дома которого были выжжены дотла. Разруха Нэшвилла не шла ни в какое сравнение с увиденным за два дня. Глядя по сторонам, трудно было предположить, как здесь до катастрофы обстояли дела.

– Мы заблудились? – озираясь, спросил Зик.

– Нет, – отрезал Тревор. – Мы там, где и должны быть. – Тяжело вздохнув, он опустился на растрескавшуюся мостовую, явный показатель, что он зашел в тупик. – Утро вечера мудренее.

На следующий день, миновав последние развалины пригорода, они увидели Атланту.

– Постой, – Тревор за руку придержал Зика. В воздухе стояло странное мерцание, а поверхность земли была совершенно плоская. Тревор осторожно шагнул вперед, Зик не отставал. И только внимательно присмотревшись, Зик осознал: это не плоская земля, а огромный, пусть и не глубокий кратер, конца и края которого не видно.

– Атланта, – резюмировал Тревор.

– Дерьмо, – выругался Зик.

Разбив привал на окраине кратера, они устроились на ночлег, наплевав на полное отсутствие укрытия. В любом случае, спрятаться было негде, но и присутствия поблизости живых или мертвых не наблюдалось.

Зик проснулся резко и испуганно огляделся: Тревор, конечно же, не спал и тревожно всматривался в небо.

– Я что-то услышал, – поделился Зик, хватаясь за биту.

– Ага, я тоже, – Тревор крутился на месте. Шум доносился со спины. Очень знакомый звук, который Зик не слышал невыносимо давно.

– Вертолет, – опознал Зик.

Парочка шокированно уставилась друг на друга.

– Что будем делать? – наконец спросил Зик.

Тревор недоуменно покачал головой. Шум, создаваемый вертолетом, приближался, вскоре в небе появилась небольшая темная точка, постепенно увеличивающаяся в размерах.

– Думаю... думаю, надо бежать, – предложил он, безумным взглядом оглядываясь по сторонам. Зик догадался, к какому выводу пришел друг, рассматривая безжизненную плоскую равнину. Спрятаться было негде.

Из-за поспешных сборов не все пожитки удалось прихватить с собой. Когда Зик пытался свернуть спальный мешок, Тревор на бегу прокричал:

– Бросай и беги!

Зик понял, почему так торопился Тревор, ощутив сбивающий с ног пыльный ветер от вертолетных лопастей, а затем огромная машина приземлилась. Впервые в жизни Зик оказался не способен бежать.

– Зик! – проорал Тревор, оборачиваясь и протягивая руку. Ноги Зика отдельно от зависшего разума пустились в бег. Спальник остался позади.

– Стойте! – прозвучал высокий металлический голос. – Пожалуйста, остановитесь! Мы не причиним вам вреда. Мы – ученые и хотим помочь!

Зик даже не подумал оглянуться, он практически догнал Тревора. В конце концов, им по силам выдержать долгий марафон, пока не найдется подходящее укрытие, где они смогут спрятаться от вертолета. Будет...

Чужие руки грубо схватили Зика за одежду. Сердце заполошно билось в груди. Секунды промедления оказалось достаточно или возможно он сам не так быстр, как привык считать. Зик гневно заорал, не понимая, какую именно мысль пытается донести до преследователей.

– Успокойся, – увещевал поймавший его человек. – Успокойся! Мы хотим помочь. Мы отвезем вас в безопасное место.

Зик по инерции рвался вперед, но безуспешно. Двое вооруженных и одетых в защитные костюмы людей преградили путь. Чужие руки удерживали крепко.

– Мы заберем в безопасное место, – вновь повторил один из преследователей. Зик не смог определить, кто именно с ним говорил.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросили его, он промолчал, выискивая глазами Тревора. Тот, остановившись, в замешательстве стоял в стороне.

– Он инфицирован, – выдал незнакомец и, вскинув странное оружие, прицелился в Тревора.

– Нет! – закричал Зик. – Не смейте стрелять в него! Он другой! – люди в защитных костюмах вновь обратили на него внимание. – Он другой, понятно вам? – повторил Зик. – Я не знаю почему, но он... Тревор, он мой...

– Вряд ли ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь, – снисходительно убеждал человек с оружием. – Их мозг не способен выдавать сложные реакции.

– Я не идиот! – возмутился Зик, – И отвечаю за свои слова. Я провел с ним шесть месяцев, и он ни разу не напал на меня. Не смейте стрелять в него!

Тревор неспешно направился к ним, вынуждая второго человека поднять оружие.

– Тревор, не подходи! – взмолился Зик. – Беги... беги!

Растерявшийся Тревор остановился. Зик с ужасом смотрел на него, осознавая, что, должно быть, видели в нем трое ученых: длинные неуклюжие руки и ноги, серая кожа, порванная грязная одежда.

– Тревор, уходи! – закричал Зик, прежде чем чья-то рука закрыла рот, обрывая поток слов. Тревор подошел еще ближе, Зик рвался из надежно удерживающих тисков. Он беззвучно вопил, не собираясь сдаваться, жизненно важно было... предотвратить убийство Тревора...

Вдруг Зик ощутил болезненный укол в область шеи.

– Прости, – извинился кто-то. – Но так будет лучше. – Зик заметил пустой шприц в серебристой перчатке. Через пару секунд мир, подобно черному занавесу, возвещающему конец игры, погрузился во тьму.

***

Зик очнулся в незнакомом месте. От яркого освещения заболели глаза. В помещении витали странные запахи.

Зик был растерян и дезориентирован, в рот словно набили ваты. Он явно застрял в больничной палате. Больничная палата?

Зик резко сел, отчего прикрепленный к нему датчиками монитор противно запиликал, реагируя на ускорение сердечного ритма. Окон в палате не наблюдалось, вокруг царила стерильная чистота. На теле болталась свободная хлопковая накидка, когда он посмотрел на руки, то не обнаружил ни грязи под ногтями, ни пыльных разводов на коже. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял стакан с водой.

Зик спустился с кровати – пол под босыми ступнями не холодил кожу – и прошел к двери. Та оказалась не заперта и вела в длинный коридор, вдоль стен которого виднелись абсолютно одинаковые двери. 

– Тревор? – на пробу позвал он хриплым голосом. В горле ужасно першило. – Тревор? – чуть громче повторил Зик.

Какая-то женщина, скорее всего, медсестра, выбежала из двери и встревоженно посмотрела на нарушителя спокойствия.

– Тебе еще рано вставать, Зик, – с упреком произнесла она и, приблизившись к Зику, осторожно взяла за руку.

– Откуда вы знаете мое имя? – встрепенулся Зик. – Где Тревор?

– С твоим другом все хорошо, – успокаивала медсестра. – Твоя сестра, доктор Отиено, назвала твое имя.

Зик застыл на месте.

– Моя... Кезиа? – удивился он. – Откуда вы знаете о моей сестре?

– Потому что она здесь живет, – невозмутимо пояснила медсестра. – С начала эпидемии она работает над созданием вакцины против вируса. Доктор Отиено узнала тебя, когда делала забор проб крови.

Зик смотрел на медсестру и не мог понять или осознать, о чем она твердила. Он опустил взгляд на руки, замечая на сгибе локтя марлевую повязку.

– Скоро ты лично сможешь встретиться с доктором Отиено, – продолжала уговаривать она, тряся его за плечи. – Не стоит волноваться о своем друге, хорошо? Он цел и невредим. Пойдем, тебе нужен отдых.

– Нет, я вам не верю, – заупрямился Зик, сбрасывая с себя чужие руки. – Я хочу знать, где вы его держите. Не смейте мне врать! Где он?!

Медсестра сердито смотрела на бушующего пациента, пытаясь увести того обратно в палату, но он вновь откинул от себя ее руки и устремился прочь, когда она попыталась остановить его, он побежал. Тягаться в скорости с подростком изначально являлось безнадежно проигранным делом.

Зик шел наугад, постоянно выкрикивая имя Тревора. Именно тогда он понял, что так и не узнал фамилию и есть ли у друга второе личное имя. Он осознал, в тот злополучный день у погибшей Атланты видел его в последний раз и последнее, что Зик сказал ему – убегать. Внезапно дорогу преградили одетые в спецкостюмы люди, они крепко удерживали вырывающегося и беспрестанно кричащего подростка.

– Зик! – преодолевая шум, окрикнул знакомый голос. Несмотря на панику, он моментально узнал зовущего его человека. – Зик, успокойся, прошу тебя! Я не хочу вводить тебе новую дозу успокоительного.

Зик, продолжая сопротивляться, оглянулся на сестру. Она выглядела хорошо, скорее даже прекрасно: волосы аккуратно заплетены, на лице неброский макияж и довершал образ белоснежный халат. Она слегка улыбнулась брату. Встретив, казалось бы, навсегда утерянного родственника, Зик должен был испытывать радость, но не сестра провела рядом с ним шесть месяцев ада, а Тревор. Кезиа никак не походила на человека, полгода упорно цеплявшегося за жизнь. Медсестра упомянула, что сестра находилась в больнице с самого начала апокалипсиса.

– Я не ожидала увидеть тебя живым, – добавила Кезиа. – Прогнозы были не самыми... радужными. Мы вообще не ожидали найти выживших. – Она светло улыбнулась. – Я рада видеть тебя, Зик.

– Не нужно мне больше успокоительного, – невпопад попросил Зик.

– Как скажешь, – не стала настаивать она. – Расскажи, как ты очутился в Атланте?

– Я хочу увидеть Тревора, – заупрямился Зик. – Буду молчать до тех пор, пока не встречусь с ним.

Кезиа недовольно вздохнула. Они долго шли по коридору, наконец, сестра специальной ключ-картой открыла дверь, ведущую в другую часть здания. Она провела брата через несколько дверей и пару лестничных пролетов вниз, минуя идентичные коридоры. Образ Тревора не выходил из мыслей Зика. Он с ужасом представлял себе разложенные по лаборатории части тела, над которыми кроптели многочисленные ученые в белых халатах.

Кезиа в очередной раз воспользовалась электронной картой, прозвучал разрешающий сигнал, диод окрасился в зеленый цвет, замок с щелчком разблокировался. Сестра повернула ручку и толкнула дверь.

– Проходи, Зик, – предложила она. – Вперед.

Зик осторожно заглянул внутрь, ожидая увидеть лабораторию или тюремную камеру. Вместо этого перед ним предстала обычная палата, практически не отличающаяся от той, в которой очнулся он сам. Тревор сидел на кровати и увлеченно смотрел телевизор. На нем болтались серые спортивные штаны и белая футболка, а рот прикрывала хирургическая маска.

– Привет, – поздоровался он.

Зик подошел к напряженно застывшему другу, замер перед ним, а затем притянул в крепкие объятия, вынуждая того охнуть от боли.

– Я думал, ты умер, – уткнувшись лицом в плечо Тревора, глухо бормотал Зик, уверенный, тот услышал. – Трев, я так боялся, что они убили тебя. Разобрали по кусочкам и...

Слезы полились из глаз Зика, холодные руки Тревора нежно обняли и успокаивающе погладили по спине.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдавил Зик, внезапно осознавая правдивость признания. – Я так люблю тебя. Я думал, тебя убили, и винил себя.

– Но я жив, – утешал Тревор. – Ну. Эм, со мной все в порядке. Все хорошо. Когда я заговорил с ними, они поняли, что я не представляю угрозы. Единственное, мне велели носить маску, хотя, вроде как, в этом больничном крыле кроме меня никого нет.

Зик отстранился, вытирая покрасневшие глаза, а Тревор чуть слышно добавил:

– Мне так жаль, что... я заставил тебя поволноваться, Зик. Я не хотел...

– Это не твоя вина, – решительно оборвал Зик и рассмеялся, дыхание сбилось из-за заложенного носа, он осмотрелся в поисках бумажных салфеток.

– А здесь даже есть телевидение, – счел нужным поделиться Тревор. – Прикинь? Телевизор, работающий!

Да, Зик очень давно не смотрел телевизор. Поэтому картинки, мелькающие на экране казались ненастоящими, дурацкой подделкой.

– Хоть какой-то плюс, – проворчал он. – Не хочу тебя огорчать, но твоя идея с Атлантой – полный отстой.

– Ага, – не стал спорить Тревор. – Кто ж знал, что нынешняя Атланта – выжженный кратер, размером с огромную задницу. Раньше эта идея казалась крайне привлекательной. – Он опустил взгляд на руки, в которых нервно крутил телевизионный пульт. – Кстати, я тоже тебя люблю.

– А это точно самое настоящее телевидение? – неловко перевел тему сбитый с толку Зик. – Это вообще реально? – Улыбнувшись, он забрал пульт себе и принялся переключать каналы.

– И что теперь? – спросил Тревор.

– Не знаю, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Зик.

– Ну, – пустился в разглагольствования Тревор. – Никто не знает, что ждет нас в будущем. Но я почему-то уверен, все будет хорошо. Ведь теперь мы вместе, верно? – Он стянул вниз хирургическую маску, открывая улыбающееся лицо. Пальцы друзей привычно переплелись между собой.

– Да, – поддержал Зик. – Ты абсолютно прав.


End file.
